


You`ll be safe with me Manny

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, Death, I REGRET NOTHING, I am so sorry for this, Insane Tony, M/M, POV First Person, Poor Manny, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, They are in human form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:57:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I`m telling you Manny that you`ll be safe with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You`ll be safe with me Manny

**Author's Note:**

> Please Enjoy! I am sorry that it`s so short, Hopefully it`s still good.

_Dear Manny.._

_My legs are getting weak chasing you._

_The snowfields wouldn`t seem so big._

_If you would just knew..._

 

_That this blood on my hands and clothes._

_It is far beyond dry._

_I managed to capture you once...but it just didn`t feel right._

 

_So my dear Manny.._

_I`m telling you..._

_That you`ll be safe with me!_

_And Manny...I`m not angry anymore..._

_So there is no need to be afraid..Please don`t_

 

_I could keep you safe and warm._

_As long as you will forget about your friends._

_Tears are streaming down your pale cheeks as you fall into the snow._

_I slowly walk closer to you._

**_"Manny, Why did you run? I only mean good."_ **

_Yes, Manny._

_I know you think I`m bad._

_And I`ve been known to hurt and kill._

 

_But, The rest of my friends, I left them behind for you._

_And my teeth maybe sharp and my smile may be wide, but  I only mean good._

_And the thought of hurting you it`s making me feel ill._

 

_So I`m telling you my sweet Manny.._

_That you`ll be safe with..._

_I see that your blue eyes are filled with fear.._

_I am trying to fight my urges._

_I really don`t want to hurt you..but...but.._

 

_I can`t fight it anymore._ _I lung at you, You scream out in fear._

_I let my claws tear your clothes open._

 

_I scratch you and bite your face and body._

_Blood and bitemarks are everywhere on you._

_You are crying and shaking in fear._

_My evil side is feeling pleasure seeing you like this._

 

_I make my way inside of you._

_I am slamming myself inside and out of you._

_I moan loudly and use my claws to scratch your back, making blood quickly appear._

 

_I come inside of you._

_I pant heavily._

_I look over at you, I see you cry and shake uncontrollably._

 

_My bad side dissapears, My eyes turn back to normal._

**_"M-Manny..."_ **

 

_I touch your shoulder._

_I can see you flinch and whimper._

_Tears appear in the corners of my eyes._

**_"M-Manny...please stop looking the other way..."_ **

 

_So, Manny.._

_Please forgive me..._

_It`s dark and evil out there._

 

_So why not stay here with me._

_I can protect you from everyone here._

_There is nothing and nobody left for you out there._

 

_So..please stay here..and don`t leave me._

_P-Please..._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment for more stories like this.


End file.
